The Story of Our Predecessors
by staceums
Summary: Why did Auron refuse the hand of the priest's daughter? And what exactly caused the rift between him and Kinoc? Auron's tale, set pre-FFX, of the events that led to Braska's pilgrimage. Auron x O.C.
1. The Warrior Monks

**_Author's Note and Disclaimer:_** The characters in this fanfic (save my originals) belong to Square-Enix and the makers of _Final Fantasy X._ The ideas are entirely my own but I'm sure others have thought of the same plots and written similar fics, but it was NOT my intention to plagiarize anyone in any way, shape, or form.

Please keep in mind that this is a fanfic. Feedback and constructive criticism is encouraged about my _**writing**_, however, not about my _**ideas**_. If you don't like what I put in here, don't ask me to change anything. You have the power to write about it yourself. And that doesn't mean by plagiarizing.

For more information, please visit my profile page.

_**Final Fantasy X: The Story of Our Predecessors**_

* * *

_Now...now is the time to choose. Die, and be free of your pain...or live, and fight your sorrow._

* * *

Like many orphans of Spira, Auron was brought up in the temples of Yevon. He had no memory of his family, nor any recollection of ever being raised outside of Bevelle. He had learned that with faith and penance, Sin would eventually be gone from Spira and they would live without fear. Every tenth generation a new summoner would vanquish Sin and for a time, there would be peace. Auron had only lived to see two High Summoners defeat Sin; High Summoner Yocun when he was five, and High Summoner Ohalland when he turned fifteen. He, along with many other young men, had trained inside the temples to be priests, servants of the faith that would travel to the temples around Spira and spread the Word of Yevon, or warrior monks. Auron chose the latter, as he never had much talent for speaking eloquently and seemed more physically apt to wield a sword. Even though the young boy was attentive and obedient, he still had a knack for trouble when he got rowdy with the other children. One of his most trusted and closest friends was Wen Kinoc, who grew up with Auron in the temples and aspired to be a warrior monk alongside him.

Kinoc was four years older than Auron, but the age difference didn't seem to matter. At the age of sixteen, Auron was initiated into the temple magistrate, where he began intensive training to become a full-fledged warrior monk. Even though Kinoc had been in the magistrate longer, he was slower and clumsier than Auron. Nevertheless, the two helped each other and eventually they both excelled in all warrior skills.

Another acquaintance of Auron's was Braska, who also grew up in Bevelle and was five years older. They did not share common interests, however, and as a result weren't as close. Braska's distaste for the sword and his constant studying led him to become a priest of Yevon. He traveled constantly, visiting other towns and cities in Spira, spreading the teachings of Yevon and educating the younger children. As the young orphans grew up, they eventually parted ways to become servants of the temple – many of them left Bevelle for various temples across Spira, but Braska, Auron, and Kinoc stayed in the holy city, claiming it as their home.

It was the third year of High Summoner Ohalland's Calm when Kinoc and Auron were assigned to patrol the Calm Lands, one of the gateways leading to the holy city. For the most part, the Ronso dominated the northern areas of the Calm Lands, guarding their sacred mountain, but there was no need to worry about intruders during the Calm. Nobody was interested in Zanarkand; in fact, they wanted to forget the place, at least temporarily. It was only a sad reminder of what was yet to come – again. There was a mere seven years left and everyone wanted to savor what little time they had in peace. Therefore, the whole of Spira, including the Calm Lands, were a place of much activity. The Calm Lands was especially full of hustle and bustle; for it had the most space, the best view, it was close to Bevelle, and it was also adjacent to Macalania Forest. Many families liked to visit and vacation different areas of Spira to see the sights, but because of this, fiends were ever-present. The Crusaders put forth their best efforts and most of their manpower surrounding the Blitzball stadium, but it was up to the warrior monks of Bevelle to protect the city's gates and the nearby touring citizens of Spira.

At night, campfires blazed and people laughed as they spun stories and sung songs, mostly of happy prayer, and during the day there were children's games, some Blitzball practice, exploration via chocobo, random pilgrims traveling alone to admire the scenery, and various trade comings and goings. Every day was a busy day, but the warriors were to stay alert at all times. Sometimes fiends trickled in through the underbelly of the sunken caves outside of the fields, but at worst-case-scenarios they would materialize from an apparition of pyreflies and wreak havoc if a warrior monk wasn't close by. Auron and Kinoc, however, took the job most seriously and there was hardly ever an incident when they were on watch.

One evening, before settling down for their evening meal, Kinoc had brought up the concept of marriage. They had finished their patrol and were heading back to their small campsite nestled in the Calm Lands. Kinoc took off his helmet, ran a gloved hand through his already-thinning brown hair, and snapped the reins of his chocobo, urging it to slowly walk forward. Auron was pulling his chocobo alongside him, opting to walk.

"Have you heard? Makkar recently took a priestess bride," Kinoc nonchalantly stated.

Auron glanced at him. "Indeed?"

"They're headed to Kilika. Reyes also married a few weeks ago."

Auron nodded slowly, wondering if Kinoc had a point to all this. "May they be blessed by Yevon."

Kinoc nodded with him, then cleared his throat. "'Tis time you think about taking a wife, Auron."

Auron snorted. "I have no time for marriage."

"No time? This is the best time!"

"This is the _worst_ time. I've only been in the magistrate for two years."

"And gaining the most recognition anyone has ever seen! Auron, you are young…you should take advantage of the time you have, while it lasts."

"You should take your own advice, my friend. You're four years older than I."

Kinoc sighed. "My duties surpass those I would have towards my bride."

Auron raised an eyebrow at him. "My duties are as yours; to the temples. Taking a wife may suit others, but it would not suit me. I would place Yevon first."

"That's not what I meant," Kinoc lowered his head. "You're moving swiftly up the ranks, Auron. You've become a renowned warrior monk. I look on as an older brother. I would just like to see you happily settled down with a wife, tucked away in Bevelle, far away from Sin."

Auron curled a lip. "Bevelle is not immune to Sin just because it is the home of Yevon. My goal is not to gain propriety in order to live a good life; you of all people should know that, Kinoc. We do what we do so all of Spira has a chance to atone and to learn the teachings of Yevon."

"Of course."

"Besides, the way you talk, you sound as if you're an old man, reaching beyond your years."

"I might as well be, my friend. My hair is almost gone."

"You are not yet twenty-five. Stop spouting nonsense."

"You're the more handsome one," Kinoc chuckled. "You'll have better luck than me."

"I grow weary of this talk," Auron sighed. "Must I bear you as I would a balding mother?"

Kinoc laughed out loud. "Ah, there's the jest. I knew it would come sooner or later."

"You left me no choice."

"You're going to be angry with me when I tell you I will soon put you in another situation; of which you'll have no choice as well."

Auron stopped his chocobo and crossed his arms. "What are you up to, Kinoc?"

"As you have said, Auron, you leave me no choice."

"I do not like that tone."

"You'll see when we reach camp."

With a reluctant groan, Auron followed Kinoc back to the camp, where they passed by other tents of warrior monks and tourists alike. The people were roasting food on spits and some were playing instruments and humming soft tunes. Their campsite was marked with a small flag of Bevelle to let the people know that they were officially there for their protection in case anything was needed. Auron tied his chocobo to a post, Kinoc did the same, and they both unloaded their gear to make ready for food and rest. Auron sat down on the ground to remove his boots, but Kinoc held up a hand.

"Wait; do not do that yet."

"What?"

"And stand up. Get up off the ground, for goodness sakes."

Known to be a strict man and sometimes downright blunt, Auron heaved an obvious sigh of discontent and narrowed his eyes at Kinoc.

"What in Spira have you concocted up now?"

"She'll arrive any minute – you must remember to be on your best behavior."

"_She?_" Auron rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I cannot believe you would do this to me. I thought you were supposed to be my friend, Kinoc."

"I am your friend, Auron."

"This childish business of yours trying to find me a match is a waste of time," Auron unclipped his robe in the front, untied his monk's sash, and pulled off the red coat, exposing his armor. As he gathered up pieces of firewood, he threw them into the center of the campsite with disgust. "You've already tried this twice. I will not tolerate it again."

"I am determined to make you happy."

"I _am_ happy, Kinoc."

"You're disgruntled."

Auron scowled.

"You see?" Kinoc pointed at him. "I know you better than you know yourself."

"I'm only disgruntled now because you're being unreasonable."

"Upon the Fayth, Auron, what will it take for you to at least consider my judgment?"

"When it comes to a woman, I will reserve my _own_ judgment. And don't blaspheme."

"Kinoc?" A woman's voice rang out among the camp, and a priestess had emerged from the neighboring sites, putting her hands forward and greeting the monk with a smile and the sign of the prayer. "Oh, Sir Kinoc, it _is_ you! I was wondering about the message. How fare you? Is everything all right?"

Intent on sabotaging Kinoc's plan, Auron paid absolutely no attention to the priestess, knowing that Kinoc was set to match her with him. Instead, he continued gathering firewood and was suddenly very interested in finding some flint.

"Everything is fine; yet I heard you were out here on your duties and decided to send for you. My fellow monk and I have been stationed out here for the next few months or so, it seems."

"Oh! How wonderful!" The priestess glanced over towards Auron at his mention, but his back was turned to her as he was trying to ignite the campfire, pretending ignorance to his surroundings.

Kinoc cleared his throat loudly but Auron refused to acknowledge him. The priestess blinked, but after a split second of an awkward pause, she seemed to immediately catch on.

"Have you received word of my father?" she asked, changing the subject. "How is he?"

"Busy as always," Kinoc replied with a smile. "Your Lord Father spends most of his days inside the temples and in his study, writing manuscripts and tutoring others for Yevon."

She made the sign of prayer again and nodded. "He always was devoted to his work. Truly Yevon will bless him for all of his contributions."

"Of course," Kinoc lowered his head and glanced at Auron, suppressing the urge to kick him in the rear. The fire was in its initial stages of burning, but Auron added a few more pieces for good measure. The priestess suppressed a chuckle at Kinoc's expression and at Auron's rigid figure, but promptly straightened her face.

"And who is your partner that patrols with you?" she asked politely.

"Auron, come and meet a childhood friend of mine," the tone in his voice was almost demanding as Kinoc held out a hand and forced a smile.

Auron groaned inwardly, knowing he couldn't be outright rude to a stranger. He stood and turned, forming the sign of prayer and nodding to the priestess. She was clad in the usual Yevon garb; her little bonnet was pinned to her head and had small tassles on each side. Brown, wavy hair was tucked behind her and she wore the traditional priestess robe; white long sleeves, green etchings of the teachings of Yevon were sewn up and down the length of the robe, blue and green symbols spanned the middle, and she wore an orange stole. To Auron, all the priestesses were beginning to look the same, and this one was apparently no different. However, he chastened himself. It wasn't her fault that she was standing in their campsite, probably feeling just as uncomfortable as he. Placing blame on others would never move Spira forward. She was only doing her duty. She was a priestess of Yevon just as much as he was a warrior monk to Yevon.

"Auron," Kinoc slapped a hand on his shoulder, "this is Yasmina. She's skilled in the white arts and is a healer for the surrounding areas of Bevelle. She also travels on various missions to help the warrior monks and Crusaders."

Yasmina nodded to him. "Sir Auron, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Auron gave her a curt nod in reply. "As it is mine, my lady."

"I don' t suppose Sir Kinoc has told you about my Lord Father, Father Durram?"

Auron's eyebrows arched slightly in surprise. "No, my lady, he hasn't. But I've heard of High Priest Durram…he spends much of his time in the oversight of training other priests, does he not?"

"Yes, indeed. In fact, he was quite disappointed to find that I had not become an official priestess myself, but a healer instead."

"But I am sure he is pleased to know you're still performing the teachings of Yevon through helping others," Auron pointed out.

Yasmina looked at the ground but maintained her smile. "Yes…"

There was a slight pause, as Auron wondered at her statement, which seemed rather cryptic. She suddenly shifted her feet and looked uncomfortable.

"I've known Yasmina from the time she was born," Kinoc grinned, not skipping a beat. "Yet I believe it was she who taught me how to tie my shoes."

Yasmina laughed. "Only because you were too busy with your roughplay than with your fashion. And how long have you known Kinoc, Sir Auron?"

"As long as I can remember," Auron replied. "We grew up together as well. I wonder why I have not seen you in the temples before?"

"I'm sure you have," Yasmina shrugged, "yet we've all been so busy that it's hard to remember everyone's face. Besides, I've been traveling as of late. This is only the fifth time I've been home in Bevelle."

"Yasmina is in her seventeenth year," Kinoc grinned. "And already she excels at the healing arts. She is hailed throughout Spira!"

"You exaggerate, Kinoc," Yasmina smiled and looked down. "I only do what I can for the people."

"And Auron here is becoming quite the warrior monk, only in his eighteenth year," Kinoc slapped his shoulder again and Auron forced a half-smile, glaring at Kinoc with hard eyes. Kinoc ignored him.

"Of course, you're the one the priests have all been talking about!" Yasmina smiled at him. "I hear you already command a unit! Congratulations on all your hard work! Praise be to Yevon."

As she made the sign of the prayer again, Auron bowed slightly.

"Thank you."

"Well, gentleman, I must be getting back to my duties." She turned to Kinoc and squeezed his hand. "I thank you for letting me know you were here. It's good to see a familiar face."

"Likewise, Yasmina. You take care of yourself."

Yasmina nodded and turned to Auron. "It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Sir Auron. May Yevon be with you."

Auron made the sign of the prayer with her and nodded. "As with you, my lady."

After she walked off and Kinoc was sure she was out of earshot, he turned to chide Auron.

"How could you be so insensitive?" he hissed. "You did not even repeat her name!"

"A name which I would forget come tomorrow," Auron replied airily. "Come now, Kinoc, surely you did not expect me to take interest in someone I've not met before."

"I would expect you to at least give her the time of day."

Auron chuckled. "She was no fool, my friend. She caught on to your mischief. She knew as well as I what you were trying to do."

"_Mischief_," Kinoc snorted. "If you would but realize what I try to do for you…"

"Kinoc, the women that interest you do not necessarily interest me."

"Yasmina does not interest me. She is a good friend."

"She does not interest me, either. Let us make no more qualms about it."

Kinoc sat against a log and sighed loudly. "Auron, you are as stubborn as they come. I hope you know that."

Auron grinned and pulled off his boots. "You say I'm stubborn, but it is you who will not give up this matchmaking business."

Kinoc remained silent.

Digging in a rucksack to pull out some dried meat and fruit, Auron threw Kinoc a few pieces and sat back against a large stone. "Would it be too much to ask, my friend, that you would forget about wives and marriage? Worry about your own future; do not fret over mine."

"I wish I could, but I know too well that you would ignore the issue until you are way past your prime," Kinoc muttered. "I know it sounds foolish, but I had always wished there was something more for you besides fighting and death. It is the least I can do for a friend."

Auron sighed. In a world with Sin around, there was no time for love. Loving someone could mean it would be anguish and pain later over their death. He had seen it so many times amongst others he lost count. Then, of course, they would become fiends if they weren't properly sent. As a warrior monk, Auron would always wonder what poor soul he was really destroying when he killed the fiends that would appear. He was fighting off someone's husband, someone's wife, someone's brother, someone's daughter…would marrying someone mean happiness? Would it be something more to _him_? No. It was simply better to do his duty as a warrior monk and leave marriage to someone who truly deserved it.

"We cannot afford something more," Auron finally replied darkly. "The only thing we can do is pray and protect the people. We must not put ourselves first. It is everyone else's happiness that we should pray for; not our own."

Kinoc remained silent. After they finished eating, Auron rolled up his red robe and used it as a pillow as he lay down to gaze at the stars above. He thought nothing more of the young woman he met and instead thought about what everyone in Spira was doing at that exact same time, under the stars, under the Calm. They had seven years left; Auron would savor the peace as long as he could and acknowledged that he was blessed to live this long. He recited a silent prayer, asked Yevon to be merciful and good towards others, then fell into a deep sleep.


	2. A Priestess of Yevon

The women of Bevelle either grew up to be nuns, priestesses, or healers. They seldom remained inactive and constantly worked to help the temples. Marriages were usually arranged in order to keep the faith tight-knit and strictly controlled, because any transgression meant that Sin would reappear and surely destroy them all. It was, for the most part, a woman's choice whether or not she would marry, but her choices were few. The priests of Yevon were not allowed to take a wife; their sole duty was to the temples. Yevon Maesters were allowed to take wives; as Maester Jyscal Guado had wed a human priestess during his travels and even bore a son. Yet because of the ever-impending threat of Sin, the happiness of marriage was short-lived and usually ended in tragedy. Couples were also afraid to bear children in fear of losing them. During the Calm, marriages and births were many, but when the eighth and ninth year of the Calm came about, people took extra care of their duties as sons and daughters of Yevon. Priests rarely had children, as the orphans of Spira had overwhelmed them enough and their responsibilities toward them were the first priority.

There were a few exceptions, however. Yasmina was a beautiful healer that was born of a priest of Yevon, Father Durram. High Priest Durram had special privilege to marry and he was a veteran amongst younger priests. As if the trials of Sin weren't enough, however, Yasmina's mother had died during childbirth and her father had plunged into deep despair. Since then, he devoted his life solely to the teachings and Yasmina was left in the care of the temples rather than of her own father. When she reached fifteen, he commanded that she become a priestess for salvation, but she gained a talent for the healing arts at a young age. She had always been a quick learner and gentle in nature, so when the nuns and other priestesses asked for her help across Spira, she gladly accepted. Her first trip was to Djose when she was twelve, then to Luca when she was fourteen. By the time she was sixteen years of age, she had been to all the major towns and cities of the mainland and was inducted into the clergy as an official healer. When she was assigned to help in her home town, she spent as much time outside of Bevelle as possible. There were many reasons for her estrangement from the holy city; the main one being that nobody needed her services, as there were plenty of clergy to go around. Instead, she frequented the Calm Lands and Macalania Forest, finding refuge from the political atmosphere of Bevelle. In her travels, she discovered that her talent brought her joy and love for the people of Spira and she craved for their company, so even when a healer was not needed, she made sure that a random pilgrim had someone to talk to.

Seeing Kinoc again made her happy; she prayed for the welfare and safety of all warrior monks, as their job was most perilous and the danger increased tenfold when Sin was back to terrorize Spira. She was sure she had seen Auron in the temples before, but because she tried to spend as much time outside Bevelle as possible, she felt ashamed that she had not acknowledged him as she should have. His name was familiar and she was sure if she mentioned it to other warrior monks, they would tell her more about him. However, Kinoc's notion of hospitality did not escape her. He was trying to introduce her to Auron for one reason, and one reason only – for the prospect of marriage. It was a concept she was constantly presented with and one she constantly dismissed. The nuns had expressed their deepest wishes for her to be married, and her father had made his wishes known that he wanted her to find a husband by the age of eighteen, but she was too devoted to her people. Marriage, in her mind, would simply constrict her of the duties she'd sworn to perform. She was a servant of Yevon, first and foremost. Besides, marrying a priest was really the last thing she needed.

Yasmina sighed and quickly made a silent apology.

_It's not that I don't like the clergy_, she prayed, _a priest would probably make the perfect husband. _

She immediately shook her head and stopped thinking about it. _What _is _the perfect husband? Who am I to demand someone so worthy?_

It was definitely one of the reasons she had decided to remain unmarried. Marriage simply complicated things. Sometimes it brought people together in faith and love – and then Sin would ultimately step in as the dreadful hand of fate. Other times, it would tear people apart – she'd seen arranged marriages fail but neither the groom nor the bride would dare complain, because under the circumstances, their situation was considered to be blessed by Yevon. Complaining about it would only bring more toil and strife, and then ultimately nothing would be accomplished as far as atonement was concerned. It was a very rocky road, and Yasmina would avoid treading upon it unless she was ultimately forced. She'd let Yevon guide her.

"You're late, my dear," an old voice called out to her.

Yasmina had reached the outskirts of the Calm Lands. A lean-to was pitched against the high rocky wall that separated the Calm Lands from the cold winds of Macalania, and next to it sat a tiny group of elders. Two old women were sewing while an old man was dozing off, and they looked up at her and smiled.

"Forgive me, Lady Magdalene, Lady Saara," Yasmina made the sign of prayer and smiled at them. "I see that your husband has overexerted himself in the Calm Lands today. Too much Blitzball?"

Lady Saara looked over at the sleeping man and chuckled. "If he could but pick up a Blitzball, I wager it'd be enough for him. He spent time with some children today that wandered in earlier."

"How is he?"

Saara and Magdalene gave each other a grim look. "His memory has not much improved…and even after your treatments, he still has not the use of his arm," Saara murmured. "Yet today he was quiet; peaceful. I think coming to the Calm Lands helps."

"Sin's toxin cuts deep," Magdalene croaked. "Three years and he has not yet healed. I fear for my brother, yet he's had a good life. There are few of us who have had the privilege of living as long as we have."

Yasmina bowed. "And praise be to Yevon. I will pray for him. And for you, as well."

"Would you mind taking another look?" Saara asked hopefully.

"Not at all."

Yasmina gingerly stepped around the sleeping elder, who was hunched over in a chair. She knelt down and placed a hand on his, watching his breathing.

It was easy for healers to detect the health of others. When people were injured or weak, white cures could be placed upon them to quicken healing. When people were sick or ailing, healing was slower and treatments had to be carefully monitored, but it could be done. It was impossible to turn back time, however. If someone died and there was not anyone around to revive them with a tuft of phoenix down or with white magic, their souls would be lost. The elderly could not be healed easily as their time drew nearer. The only thing Yasmina could do for the old man was to ease his suffering, at least a little. As a healer, she was keen to the warmth and life of others, but his skin was cold. Life was leaving him slowly. His breath was slow and fluttery.

She took a deep breath and forced the warm magic from her palms, instilling in him a bit of cure mixed with esuna. His eyes flickered open and he gazed at her sleepily.

"It's you," he whispered.

Yasmina gave him a soft smile.

"Did you marry that nice young man yet?" he asked her. "The one from Kilika?"

Yasmina forced a smile but remained silent. Her eyes were sad and sympathetic as she looked over the old man and readjusted his sling. He blinked up at her and gave her a weak grin.

"You two will be very happy together…it is my wish that you bear me many grandchildren…"

Yasmina smiled once more at him and bowed her head. She gave him a bit of water, mixed with a light wine, and squeezed his hand.

"Get some rest."

He nodded at her and replied, "Good night to you, daughter."

Yasmina then placed a palm to her forehead and extended it outwards towards him, placing a soft sleep spell over him.

She gathered up his old bandages and picked up a small rucksack she was carrying around earlier.

"Did he respond well?" Saara asked anxiously. "Sin's toxin didn't confuse him again, did it? Gracious be upon Yevon, I couldn't bear to tell him that you weren't our daughter last time…oh…" Saara lowered her head and shook it sadly. "I'm…I'm sorry, my dear, but ever since our daughter's death, he hasn't been the same…"

Yasmina lowered her head and nodded. "I understand."

Magdalene stopped sewing and patted Saara's back. "Is he all right, Lady Yasmina?"

"He's doing fine," she lied. "But for now, he needs plenty of rest. He shouldn't be on his feet too much tomorrow…and please, only take walks with the warrior monks nearby. Fiends may be less, but you should still remain vigilant."

"May the blessing of Yevon be upon those two warrior monks," Saara's expression lightened a bit and she bowed her head. "We saw them patrolling just the other day; so dedicated to their work, they were! Such nice young men."

Magdalene smiled as well. "Have you met them yet, my dear? It seems they will be responsible for the Calm Lands these next few months. Oh, I do enjoy meeting the monks and priests of Yevon each time their rotation begins. Young, bright faces that keep Spira full of hope."

Yasmina nodded and smiled. "I have, and I've no doubt of their abilities."

"I wonder if either of them are married," Magdalene mused aloud with a sudden mischievous grin.

"Oh, Maggie, you're terrible," Saara chuckled. "But I wouldn't mind seeing beautiful Yasmina whisked away by a handsome warrior monk."

Yasmina flushed and looked at the ground.

"Indeed," Magdalene smiled at Yasmina. "But we'll save that for another day. Our poor healer is tired; let's leave her be."

"Forgive me, my child," Saara gave Yasmina a weak smile, "but after the passing of my daughter, I've no one else to marry off except for the other young women."

Yasmina smiled, nodded at the elders and bid them good night, and trekked her way back to her own tent. It was now fully dark outside; the stars were totally unveiled and the Calm Lands had grown hushed as everyone started to fall asleep. Her tent was near the tents of other priestesses and nuns out on a mission like her own; to oversee the welfare and well-being of the others, making sure the warrior monks weren't injured by fiends, and to spread the teachings of Yevon. The small dwellings of the healers were marked by white flags and the insignia of Yevon, yet Yasmina did not feel like going to bed yet. She was wary that a few of the nuns would still be awake, and if anyone would mention the topic of marriage again she was afraid she'd go mad.

The case of the old man who had lost his memory was still fresh in her mind, and after she set her things down quietly in the camp, she made her way towards the cliffs on the extreme western edge of the Calm Lands. There were so many that suffered at the cause of Sin, even though it had been vanquished three years ago. Seven years still did not seem enough to escape Sin's tyranny. And even the old man had wanted her to marry, even though he thought she was his own daughter. Was there any hope at all for that? It seemed not. His own daughter suffered at the hands of Sin and was never able to bear him grandchildren. Why do the elders live on in sorrow and sadness while their legacies die young?

Every night she visited the ledge to look out over the dark horizon and watch the stars in peace…and also to contemplate silently to herself in prayer and mull over the days happenings. And, like every other night, she would place her face in her palms and weep silently.


	3. A Day in the Life

Three weeks had passed since Kinoc and Auron were assigned to the Calm Lands. It was midday as they slowly patrolled the fields upon chocobos; Kinoc would smile and laugh at the children as they jogged excitedly past the chocobos. Auron, however, would simply give them the slightest of grins with a curt nod.

"Sir monk! Sir monk! I am a fiend! Strike me down if you dare!"

"How often do you use your sword, sir monk?"

"Do you kill fiends often, milord?"

"I'll bet he cuts them down by the thousands!"

"Now, now, children, where are your elders?" Kinoc laughed. "I'm sure they're looking for you. Do not stray too far."

The two warrior monks watched the children run off in the distance and start to battle each other with sticks and imaginary shields; Kinoc chuckled but Auron sighed.

"'Tis a shame that even during the Calm all children know is fighting."

"Come now, Auron," Kinoc glanced over at him. "It is just sport to them. They aspire to be like you, yet you say nothing to them! How can you always act so cold-hearted?"

"I never know what to say."

Kinoc sighed. "Duty first, eh?"

"As it should be."

In truth, duty was most of the reason why Auron appeared so aloof towards others. But another part of him simply felt that he should not grow too attached to the residents of Spira. He had no family, and his only real friends were Kinoc and Braska, yet he preferred it to be that way. He could not serve Yevon to the fullest of his abilities if a loved one was hurt or killed. That, and he secretly loathed expressing emotion. He was kind to others, of course, and prayed for others like he should, but he was a warrior. It was hard for others to understand, but he could not wield a sword and destroy enemies properly if he was constantly displaying compassion. It just didn't work that way.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Kinoc called over his shoulder, "Braska has departed for another mission. It is said he will be gone for almost six months."

Auron lifted an eyebrow. "It is expected that he would leave Bevelle again, but where would he go for six months straight?"

"You're not going to believe this," Kinoc shook his head, "but Braska went to Bikanel Island, despite the adamant protests of the clergy."

Auron almost laughed. Braska was incredibly tenacious about spreading the teachings of Yevon, and apparently he didn't care about spreading the word to an island rumored to be full of heathen blasphemers.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised," he suppressed a chuckle.

"It's not going over too well with the Maesters," Kinoc shrugged. "He should not have gone, in my personal opinion. He will gain nothing and he has everything to lose."

Auron examined Kinoc thoughtfully. Wasn't spreading the teachings of Yevon supposed to be good news?

"It's not about losing anything," Auron reminded him. "And he will gain everything if he but gets at least one Al-Bhed to believe in the teachings of Yevon. That is our goal, is it not?"

Kinoc sighed. "I still do not think it is a good idea. The Al-Bhed defy everything we stand for. Braska is setting a bad example. Although, Maester Jyscal seemed to support his decision."

"As he should," Auron replied. "The Guado were ignorant to the teachings of Yevon as well until Lord Jyscal became a Maester. Perhaps the Al-Bhed are much the same; I believe Braska will do a magnifencent job on his travels."

"You are well acquainted with him," Kinoc nodded. "I do not know him as well as you. Tell me, what sort of person is Braska?"

_Older. Wiser. Patient. Cheerful. Humble. _When he thought about it, Auron really couldn't explain why they had become friends in the first place. Auron was the hardened warrior. Braska was the mild-mannered shepherd. He couldn't remember how they met, but he did remember Braska telling him:

"_Strength _for_ Yevon you may have, but you cannot rely upon a sword to solve all your problems. It is strength _in_ Yevon you must find."_

Auron was eight at the time. Braska was thirteen. Auron had gotten into a scuffle with the other boys aspiring to be warrior monks, and Braska had broken up the fight. Since then, however, he remembered looking upon Braska in awe and wondering how he had come upon such wisdom and patience at such a young age. He half envied him, half admired him; yet Braska was the reason Auron's faith in Yevon became grounded.

"Stubborn," Auron finally replied. "I believe that's why we got along with each other. We have our many differences, but we're both stubborn. You said that he ignored the requests of the priests and journeyed to Bikanel anyway…well, that's Braska for you. He'll risk his reputation for the greater good of Spira. And he won't let anyone stop him."

"He is an admirable character," Kinoc agreed. "I must get to know him better upon his return. He should receive our prayers."

Auron nodded and was about to reply when a loud cry erupted from the fields. He and Kinoc were at immediate attention and steered their chocobos towards the noise.

"Which way did those children go?" Auron asked quickly. "I lost them in the tall grass."

Kinoc swore under his breath. "They were right under my nose, not a minute ago!"

The distinct yelp from a small boy amplified into more yells by the surrounding children, but none of it sounded coherent. Nonetheless, it sounded panicked. There weren't any other adults in the area and Auron could not tell which way the children had gone. The summer grass had grown too long, and they were in an area of the Calm Lands that wasn't inhabited by many.

Auron narrowed his eyes. There seemed to be a patch of grass that had been flattened down recently, but it was too far away to tell. Then he saw a flash of green.

"This way!"

He and Kinoc urged their chocobos forward into a swift trot; Auron held the hilt of his sword tightly, ready to bring it down upon a ravenous monster. When they got closer, however, they could no longer hear crying or weeping. Instead, there was some soft whimpering and a sniffle, and Auron realized that the flash of green wasn't a fiend at all.

A young priestess was bending over the young boy, who had apparently fallen and scraped a knee.

"There, now. Is that better?"

The boy wiped his nose and nodded.

Kinoc dismounted. "Yasmina?"

The healer turned around and smiled. "Kinoc! Just in time! I'm afraid you'll have no fiends to fend off, however, for I've scared the lot of them away."

"No, you didn't," a little boy looked up at her and curled a lip. "Sykes tripped on a rock."

Auron suppressed a tiny chuckle.

Yasmina smiled down at the boy. "Perhaps, then, it was all of you that protected me from potential harm while I was healing him."

The boy grinned and looked satisfied. Two other boys and one girl helped Sykes back up.

"I trust all is well, then?" Kinoc asked.

"Yeah," a little girl piped up. "He just scraped his knee and elbow, but Lady Yasmina healed it all up."

"I'm fine," Sykes nodded and brushed himself off. "Thank you, sir monk."

"I think you should all run back to your camps," Kinoc put his hands on his hips. "It's been a very exciting day already. You gave us a scare."

The children all half-heartedly agreed in unison. Auron glanced at Yasmina, who was smirking at Kinoc. She was wearing a green kerchief in place of her traditional bonnet, due to the heat. He noticed that her wavy hair was a deep brown and her eyes were a deep shade of blue. When she glanced up at him, he immediately averted his gaze.

"Yasmina, what are you doing all the way out here on your own?" Kinoc asked, concerned.

Yasmina shrugged. "It is a beautiful day outside; I decided to take a walk around the Calm Lands and ended up here. Luckily I was close enough to hear the children."

"You shouldn't be out here without an escort," Kinoc scolded. "Especially in a place isolated from the warrior monks. A fiend could have hurt you!"

"I'm very capable of defending myself, Kinoc," Yasmina put her hands on her hips and gave him a small grin. "I know quite a few magic spells that would make the fiends run for cover."

"White magic is not enough to deter a strong fiend," Auron cut in sternly. The sound of his voice and its tone surprised Yasmina. Her smile immediately faded as she glanced up at him. He glared back at her with cold eyes. "Next time you should take more caution."

There was an awkward pause as Kinoc shot Auron a warning glance, which he ignored, and as Yasmina stared up at Auron and blinked. She regarded him for a second before slowly nodding.

"You're right, Sir Auron. I apologize. It was foolish of me to come out here so unguarded. Next time I will heed your counsel."

Auron nodded curtly towards her and was about to turn his chocobo in the opposite direction when Kinoc cleared his throat.

"Well, that being said," he added cheerfully, "may we escort you back to your campsite, Yasmina?"

Yasmina glanced at Auron. "Indeed. I mustn't be traipsing about alone."

Auron watched her blankly. He didn't reply, but he caught the hint of sarcasm.

"Auron, would you be so kind?" Kinoc asked slyly.

Auron cursed inwardly and shot Kinoc an angry glare. "Of course."

"I'll meet you back at our tent later," Kinoc grinned at Auron. "In the meantime, I'll continue to patrol the northwest region. May Yevon speed you!"

Kinoc made a brief sign of prayer and turned towards Yasmina, who looked just as irritated as Auron.

"It was good to see you again, Yasmina. Thank you for healing the children."

Yasmina nodded silently.

"He really means you no harm," Kinoc cocked his head towards Auron. "Perhaps now you'll have more time to properly get to know each other."

With a last goodbye, he snapped the chocobo's reins and headed off into the tall grass. Auron and Yasmina were left alone, and there was a brief pause before any of them spoke.

Auron finally cleared his throat and dismounted. "Allow me to help you, milady."

Yasmina nodded and walked towards Auron, who helped her onto the chocobo. She sat sidesaddle and held onto the thick feathers of the chocobo's neck, while Auron took the reins and led it towards the center of the Calm Lands on foot.

"Uh…sir Auron? Wouldn't it be more fitting if you sat in the saddle as well?" Yasmina reddened at her statement, which sounded rather scandalous, and quickly added, "that way you would not have to navigate through the tall grass."

Auron glanced back at her and replied flatly, "I am fine."

Yasmina nodded silently and swallowed. His tone and manner definitely signaled that he did not feel like talking, but perhaps he was simply in a bad mood. Perhaps it had been a rough day, and he and Kinoc ran into a large patch of fiends? After a long silence, Yasmina made another attempt to be friendly and civil.

"Were there many fiends out today, Sir Auron?"

Auron continued to walk forward, and without turning around, replied, "No."

Yasmina nodded and bit her lip. Certainly she did not know any warrior monks who acted this brazen.

"Have you any family, sir monk?"

Auron shook his head and remained silent.

"I apologize."

Auron didn't respond.

There was another long pause. Auron liked to revel in the peace, but Yasmina found it uncomfortable, and made another attempt to speak to him. After all, he was Kinoc's longtime friend. She had a feeling she'd see more of him, and it'd be better to get the formalities out of the way. She decided she'd at least make the most of it and try to get to know him better, as Kinoc suggested. It was obvious that Kinoc wanted them to become fast friends, perhaps more than that, but as she spoke to Auron more and more, she realized that it was almost impossible to even be _acquaintances_ with him.

"How did you come to be a warrior monk?" Yasmina asked politely. "Some become priests…some travel with the healers…but why did you choose the sword?"

"It suited me best," Auron replied shortly. "I was never one to preach eloquently the teachings of Yevon. It was better I put my physical skill to use in order to protect others."

_Indeed_, Yasmina raised an eyebrow. _Not eloquent? An understatement._ Yasmina immediately chided herself in prayer. _It is not my place to judge him._

"And you?" Auron asked. "You mentioned how your father expressed his wishes that you become a priestess, yet you became a healer. Why?"

Yasmina was surprised he'd remembered, and even more surprised that he asked a question. "It suited me best," she replied with a grin. "I've a born talent for the white arts. I don't know why. But I wanted to use it for the good of Yevon. Becoming a priestess in the temples would have only stopped me from doing so."

Auron nodded and remained silent.

"My travels have taken me far and wide," Yasmina continued. "I believe, so far, that Macalania is my favorite region. I simply love the forest, and the cool air does not bother me as much as the hot sun of the Calm Lands."

Auron didn't reply.

"Someday I would like to visit Kilika," Yasmina smiled. "I hear that there is a grand temple, deep in the forest, high atop a hill overlooking the sea. T'would be a miraculous view."

"You like forests?" he glanced back at her from his peripheral vision.

Yasmina nodded and smiled at him. "I do. The beautiful nature and vast plant life - "

"The fiends run rampant in the forests," Auron interrupted gruffly. "Especially in Macalania. They gather to the spheres and pools of water and multiply. It is a most unsafe place to be."

Yasmina was again startled by the harsh tone in his voice and looked down. "Oh…"

The ride back to her camp was painfully quiet after that. Auron spoke no more and Yasmina had been reluctant to ask him any other questions. Given Auron's blatant negativity, she opted to admire the scenery of the Calm Lands instead, and she grinned down at the small children that gathered around the chocobo as they neared the large cluster of campsites.

"Lady Yasmina! Lady Yasmina! We heard how you chased off a dozen fiends and saved Sykes! Tell us, Lady Yasmina!"

"Did Sir Auron come to your rescue?"

"He slayed them all!"

"He slayed a dozen!"

"Sir Auron saved Lady Yasmina!"

"She rides atop his chocobo!"

"Oh dear," Yasmina forced a laugh. "It seems you're my knight in shining armor, Sir Auron."

Auron didn't reply. _I'll never hear the end of this from Kinoc,_ he lamented.

"This will be an interesting story to explain to the elders," she waved to the children. "It is amazing what one little scraped knee can do."

There were more children gathering about Auron, hopping up and down and asking him to show them how he defeated a dozen fiends at the same time. He merely glanced at them all and tried to continue forward, tugging at the chocobo's reins with one hand while holding up the other to wordlessly tell the children to settle down.

"Children, give Sir Auron some room," Yasmina smiled. "Go and fetch Sykes and we'll sort this whole thing out."

The excited youngsters bounded off through camp to find Sykes, leaving Auron free to make a path towards Yasmina's campsite.

He glanced back and nodded. "Thank you."

Yasmina chuckled. "Compared to children, fiends must be easy to handle, sir monk."

Auron slightly grinned and turned forward again. "Sometimes."

"Well, you stick with the monsters and I'll stick with the young ones."

Again Auron remained silent.

As soon as they came upon Yasmina's campsite, several nuns and priestesses ran up to Auron and the chocobo.

"Lady Yasmina!"

"Are you all right?"

"What happened?"

"Nothing!" Yasmina smiled at them. "I assure you, I'm fine! I was tending to a wounded child and sir Auron was _kind_ enough to escort me back," she explained, putting emphasis on the word and holding her gaze at him while she did it. Auron glanced back up at her and looked away.

"Oh, Sir Auron!" the nuns all made the sign of the prayer and smiled at him. "Praise be to Yevon! We thank you!"

Auron returned the prayer and nodded. "I was simply doing my duty."

He stepped up to Yasmina, put his hands on her waist, and helped her down off the chocobo. They locked eyes for only a moment but she quickly stepped away to acknowledge the nuns, who circled around her like clucking hens.

"Please, you mustn't be so worried about me!" Yasmina smiled at them but Auron could sense the hint of exasperation in her voice.

"None of us knew where you were!" a nun exclaimed. "What were we to do but worry?"

"Perhaps I could remind all of you that wandering about the Calm Lands alone is not recommended," Auron commanded in a cold tone as he mounted his chocobo. "It attracts fiends and is extremely dangerous. You would do well to watch your young healer next time so she does not endanger herself."

Yasmina glared at Auron with her mouth slightly open.

_He had just chided me, as if I were a child! He is but one year older! How dare he!_

"Yasmina!" an older nun sighed. "You know you're not allowed to roam the Calm Lands alone outside of the camps!"

Yasmina glared hard at Auron and gritted her teeth. Her nostrils flared slightly as she prayed for the ultimate strength to keep quiet and bit her tongue, refusing to argue. He looked back at her with dark eyes, unblinking and nonchalant.

"Your father forbids you to be out here without someone to escort you," another nun agreed. "Please do not leave again without notifying us first."

Yasmina's face grew pink from both shame and anger, but she refused to avert her gaze from Auron. "Of course," she replied softly. "Forgive my transgression. I would thank you, Sir Auron, for your favor. I will not forget it."

Auron watched her for a moment, gave her a curt nod, and directed his chocobo out of the nuns' camp.

Yasmina sighed and hung her head, not willing to face the nuns' scolding. She was very much anticipating a trip to Macalania on her own later on. Thanks to the haughty sir Auron, however, she knew that she would have to remain within the boundaries of the camps tonight.

...

Dusk had fast approached, and Kinoc rode into the campsite with a grin on his face as he saw that Auron had arrived early. A fire was already going and there was meat roasting on a spit. Auron had been seated contentedly with his monk's robe off and sipping a cup of hot tea. As soon as Kinoc unloaded his items, gave some gysahl greens to his chocobo, and sat down across the fire, however, Auron knew that he would have no more peace.

"So? How did it go? I hear you slayed at least twenty fiends and paraded about with the Lady on your chocobo."

Auron snorted.

"Yet I know that tale was spun by the children," Kinoc chuckled. "They never fail to conjure up something wild with that imagination of theirs. How did it _really_ go?"

"It pains me to tell you, Kinoc," Auron sighed, "that it probably did not go as you intended."

"And what was my intention, Auron?"

"I did not ask her to marry me, Kinoc, if that's what you were hoping," he growled. "In fact, I took the opportunity to remind the priestesses that decide to leave the Calm Lands unchecked not to do so again in the future."

Kinoc blinked at him. "You what?"

"It was for her protection."

"She was healing a young child!"

"As you said, Kinoc, she should have had an escort. I was only looking out for her well-being."

After a pause, Kinoc mulled over Auron's statement and glanced at him. "You were not rude to her, were you?"

"Of course not."

Kinoc narrowed his eyes and looked speculative.

"I know you, Auron, and I'm familiar with your manner. But Yasmina is not."

Auron glanced at him.

"Perhaps I should not have left her with you," Kinoc sighed.

"I was civil," Auron objected. "I was merely implementing one of my duties as a warrior monk."

"I know you were civil, Auron, but were you _nice_ to her?"

Auron remained silent.

Kinoc shook his head. "I should have known better."

"What does it matter?" Auron shrugged. "She will think twice before she wanders out alone."

Kinoc rolled his eyes. "She's a member of the clergy, Auron. She knows the rules."

There was another long pause.

"Did she say anything to you?" Kinoc asked curiously.

"Please, Kinoc, put it to rest," Auron sighed and took a drink of his tea.

"Oh, try to humor an old friend," Kinoc grinned.

"She did," Auron nodded. "She asked questions, of which I answered."

"So she did all the talking," Kinoc nodded.

Auron shot him an angry glance.

"I'm only trying to help," Kinoc suppressed a chuckle.

"You know I am not fond of conversation," Auron replied irritably. "Especially out on the field. Fiends could have appeared out of nowhere and I could not have done my job thoroughly if I was busy prattling on about my past. It was for her safety, Kinoc."

Kinoc crossed his arms. "Well, perhaps you should tell her that next time instead of simply brushing her aside. That is, if she would still speak to you."

Auron rolled his eyes and slumped down to reposition himself in a more comfortable position. He crossed his arms and feet.

"She would be better off if she didn't."

Kinoc was about to argue but gave up with a heaving sigh of disapproval.

"Stubborn. You're a stubborn man, Auron." He leaned over and turned the spit, and they both watched silently as the meat browned.

Auron thought about Kinoc's words and felt a pang of guilt. In retrospect, he had been somewhat rude to Yasmina, but it was not intentional. He was telling Kinoc the truth – that his actions were all for her safety – and he even chastised her in front of the nuns so they would be more vigilant later on. It saved lives. So why would Yasmina be angry with him?

Yet he saw the look in her eyes when he did that. And he remembered how disappointed she sounded after he warned her about the fiend infestations in the forests, even though they seemed to be her favorite places to retreat to. And he was no fool. He caught her subtle jibes and the glint in her blue eyes as she spoke to him.

_I would thank you, Sir Auron, for your favor. I will not forget it._

But it was all to keep her from harm. Surely she knew that?

For some reason, he caught the feeling that Yasmina liked to be alone. He imagined her campsite, filled with other priestesses and nuns, and concluded that he probably would prefer to be alone as well. He himself enjoyed solitude – it was a quiet, peaceful time to not think about fighting or politics or Sin – and found that Yasmina might be the same way. She was a healer. She dealt with death and suffering as much as he did as a warrior monk, and he suddenly realized that he probably just took away the only thing that gave her peace – her trips to Macalania and her walks out in the Calm Lands alone.

He shook his head. _No. She shouldn't be going anywhere alone. It was for her safety._ He did the right thing. If she was angry with him, he'd explain himself. If not, then fine. What's done is done. For the time being, however, there were other matters at hand to worry about. One simple healer of Yevon was the least of his problems.


	4. Clergy Relations

Four quiet months had passed in the Calm Lands without much toil; however, no news was good news for the warrior monks. As long as they weren't busy slaying fiends, then they knew that the majority of the people were at peace, which is how they wished Lord Ohalland's Calm would be. Day by day, Kinoc and Auron would patrol the lands on chocobo, occasionally joining other warrior monks and discussing the goings-on in Bevelle. On one late afternoon, Auron and Kinoc overheard a cluster of other monks talking about Lord Braska.

"What could the man possibly accomplish over there?" one had said.

"The Al-Bhed are blasphemers; Braska spits in the face of Yevon by travelling to that island."

"Perhaps he is learning to use the forbidden machina?" one priest laughed. "I pray that Braska did not meet his doom upon meeting some heathen Al-Bhed."

Kinoc ignored the banter and continued his chocobo forward, but Auron tugged on the reins to slow his, glancing over and listening some more.

"Has there been any word from Lord Braska?"

"No," another answered. "No courier would go to Bikanel to deliver any messages, nor would any courier return from Bikanel with any news. It is feared that he has been slain."

Auron narrowed his eyes.

"Braska means well," a priest added, "but I fear the man has misplaced his trust in the Al-Bhed. He should have journeyed to other places of Spira; the people of Bikanel are lost."

"If you believe so much that the Al-Bhed are the main cause of Sin," Auron cut in angrily, "then perhaps it is an enormous blessing that Braska has taken the trouble to travel so far in hopes of bringing all of Spira its salvation."

The monks all glanced up at Auron. A few looked away in shame, but a few others looked irritated.

"Braska tested the limits of his authority and went to Bikanel alone," one countered. "He defied the Maesters and ignored the teachings. He will not be commended for this upon his return."

"He is doing it for the greater good," Auron replied curtly. "Long ago it was also thought that the Crusaders were blasphemers; yet now Yevon embraces them. They would lay down their lives every day to protect the citizens of Spira! Braska is much the same. An unusual path he may have taken, but he chose this path in order to help others."

"Auron," Kinoc called nervously. "Let's be along."

Auron glared at all the monks as he snapped the reins and broke his chocobo into a trot. The priests all watched after him; some were crossing their arms and some were shifting their feet, mumbling in low tones.

"What was that all about?" Kinoc gave Auron an angry look. "You should not have spoken to them in such a manner. Some of those priests hold spots in the temple council!"

"They were saying spiteful things about Braska," Auron replied stiffly.

"I'll admit that it was wrong of them to do so," Kinoc said with a sigh, "but even the priests of Bevelle are human, Auron. They will gossip from time to time."

"What sort of example can we hope to set for others if our priests do not follow the same creed?" Auron growled in a low voice.

"You must try to be patient nonetheless, my friend. We all must atone for our sins to keep Sin away; if you're reprimanding priests at every turn, we will never move forward."

"How can we _possibly _move forward if the clergy won't even recognize what Braska is trying to do?" Auron replied angrily.

"Give them time, Auron," Kinoc coaxed. "They're old men. They have a hard time keeping up with the younger members, that is all."

Auron glanced at Kinoc. "How are you not angry at this?"

Kinoc shrugged. "What I do not understand is how you allow yourself to become angry, yet you seldom laugh or engage in friendly conversation."

"Braska is my friend. I will not stand there and let others tarnish his name behind his back."

Kinoc remained silent.

Auron stared ahead. "Besides, I cannot kill a fiend if I'm laughing like an idiot."

Kinoc chuckled. "It would certainly be a sight to see."

"The way you speak, you make it sound as if I'm constantly angry. I _am _content, Kinoc, despite appearances."

"I know. Had those priests been putting thorns in _my _back, I would've expected you to do no less for me. You are a good friend, Auron. I just worry how the higher members of the clergy would react to your tongue."

Auron snorted. "I care not."

"You would do well to care when a position of great influence is offered to you," Kinoc warned. "You must learn to be more polite."

"_Position _does not matter to Sin," Auron snapped back. "Why is all of Bevelle worried about wealth and status?"

Kinoc sighed. "You misunderstand, Auron. I simply want to look out for your well-being."

"I understand you perfectly, Kinoc, and I am disappointed," Auron said through clenched teeth. "Well-being? My _well-being _does not matter, Kinoc. I would place the well-being of others before mine. Never should we ever have to worry about our own status."

Kinoc remained silent.

With a disgruntled sigh, Auron turned his chocobo towards a large clearing of the Calm Lands and broke its path with Kinoc, off in a separate direction. Kinoc slowed his chocobo to a halt.

"Where are you going?"

"I shall meet you at camp later," Auron replied over his shoulder and flicked the reins, urging the chocobo into a slow trot.

"What? Auron!"

Auron ignored him and continued to lead the chocobo away. Kinoc sighed and shook his head. Defeated, he flicked the chocobo's reins and steered it in the opposite direction.

...

"Frankly, Caryn, I do not understand Bevelle these days. The nuns and priests are more worried about marrying us off than worrying about prayer for the people."

"Yasmina, hold your tongue," Caryn chided her but smiled. "Marriage in the name of Yevon strengthens our faith. 'Tis for the good of Bevelle."

"Even against our own will?" Yasmina raised an eyebrow at Caryn.

The two priestesses were walking through the Calm Lands and visiting the elders and children, healing any ailments if there were any and providing general comfort to the orphans. Like the warrior monks, the priestesses and healers also made their rounds. Even though the Calm was a time of peace, people were still in need of shelter, clothing, food and water. The priestesses ensured that there was enough care for the people to go around, and in addition, they always had to spread the teachings of Yevon and remind the travelers in the Calm Lands to practice constant tranquility, faith, and grace.

Because of Sir Auron's harsh order four months ago, the nuns kept a close eye on Yasmina as well as the other priestesses. They demanded that every young priestess were not to step out of the campgrounds without an escort, but because the monk's instructions were slightly vague, Yasmina simply travelled with an additional priestess. Even though two priestesses could not fare any better against a large fiend, there weren't enough warrior monks in the Calm Lands to assist every single priestess in the area, and as long as they did not stray far outside into rogue fiend territory, there wasn't much cause for worry.

"Why would you not be honored to marry?" Caryn glanced at Yasmina. "It shouldn't matter whom you're marrying. The union is in great service to Yevon and brings the people of Spira hope!"

Yasmina shook her head. "I thought marriage was for love, Caryn. Since when did it become duty?"

"Love is fleeting," Caryn pointed out. "Sin destroys all that we love until all we have left is despair."

"It is better to have loved and lost," Yasmina reminded Caryn, "than not to have loved at all, Caryn. Remember the saying? And it is because of love that we overcome despair."

"It is _because_ of love that we despair."

"My father loved my mother," Yasmina argued back. "And although he is a quiet man, I know that he prevails because of her memory. If it were not for their love, do you think I would have been born?"

Caryn sighed and smiled.

"If we whittle marriage down to mere obligation, the people would lose purpose to their lives," Yasmina warned. "We must continue to love in order to hope and dream that one day Spira will be full of love!"

Caryn shrugged and laughed at Yasmina. "I guess there is no convincing you. You are a romantic, Yasmina, yet an admirable one. I have not the mindset as you, although I wish I did."

"Perhaps you should meet my friend Kinoc," Yasmina rolled her eyes. "He is adamant about trying to marry me to his friend, although I think he would be more suited for you."

Caryn raised an eyebrow. "You mean the handsome monk, Sir Auron?"

_Handsome? _Yasmina curled a lip. "His manner is most disdainful and I am almost certain he abhors the priestesses. How can you call him handsome?"

"Because he is."

"Let me guess, he is worthy to marry on shallow grounds such as that?"

Caryn laughed. "Of course not. But marriage to a warrior monk would certainly be interesting."

"I would rather not speak of marriage anymore," Yasmina sighed quickly. "I tire of it."

"Oh, Yasmina, I'm only teasing - "

Lady Caryn's statement was interrupted by a soft cry. It echoed out into the breeze and they strained harder to hear it amongst the tall, rustling grass.

"Did you hear that?"

Yasmina stepped forward and narrowed her eyes. Almost like a baby calf, the cry came again, travelling on the wind and seemed to echo off of the cliff walls.

"Yes! I heard it!" Yasmina pointed towards the northwest corner of the Calm Lands. "I think it's coming from over there!"

"The warrior monks guard that area, Yasmina," Caryn replied. "They would have heard it too, right? Perhaps they're down there right now. That way heads towards Gagazet."

"We must find out for sure," Yasmina started to walk towards the rocky path heading out of the Calm Lands. "If there is someone stuck down in the caves, we must aid them, even if there are already warrior monks down there."

"But…but we're not permitted outside the grounds!" Caryn reminded her. "What if we're reprimanded?"

Yasmina stared at Caryn. "Honestly, are you really worried about that?"

Caryn sighed. "All right, all right. Let me go. You stay here and make sure that if any warrior monks come by, send them into the caves."

"Caryn - "

"I know you've already gotten into trouble for going into Macalania by yourself, Yasmina," Caryn interrupted her. "I don't want you to get caught again. Let me go. I'm certain there are already warrior monks down there, so I will simply do a check."

Yasmina nodded reluctantly. "You're sure?"

"I'll only be a moment. Wait here."

Yasmina nodded and watched Caryn make her way down the rocky path into a small ravine, where she was hidden from sight behind a large bridge overhead. Her footsteps grew faint and Yasmina remained still and silent, ready to answer any calls for help. She crossed her arms and shielded herself against the cold winds that gusted down from the distant mountaintop and waited.

After a time, there was still no sign of Caryn or any warrior monks. There were no cries for help, either. Yasmina stood up and began to pace, wondering what had happened.

_Are they all right? Did something happen to Caryn? If she's dallying, I will give her an earful. I pray to Yevon that nothing happened down there._

A low growl interrupted Yasmina's thoughts and she swirled around to face a large grey wolf with a red stripe down its back.

Yasmina sucked in a breath and took two steps backwards. The wolf bared its teeth and snarled, curling its ears back and hunching low.

...

Auron had been deep in thought, mulling over Kinoc's words and brooding over the changes in Bevelle when he had heard the growl. Even more distinctly, there was a loud bark and…

…_a scream?_

It was a woman's scream. Auron yanked the reins in the direction of the noise and dug his heels into his chocobo, praying that he wasn't too late.

...

As the wolf lunged, Yasmina stepped back and cast a protect spell in front of her, creating a brief wall between her and the wolf. The rabid fiend slammed into the spell, letting out a loud yelp as the magic rung out with a _ping_. The wolf stumbled back and barked, then made ready to lunge again, this time getting a running start. Yasmina held her breath and timed the magic right, casting protect again and holding her palms firm, forcing the magic to remain strong against the wolf's force. The wolf slammed into the barrier again and snarled angrily. The force of its lunge, however, knocked the magic back with another _ping _and caused Yasmina to stumble backwards. She let out a yell and squeezed her eyes shut, casting protect again and blocking the wolf's rabid bites, forcing it to recover while she would place more distance between her and the fiend by scooting backwards. She had no time to counter with a holy attack, however, because the wolf was too fast. Yasmina desperately looked behind her towards the ravine that Caryn had headed into, but there was no sign of help.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Sir Auron appeared on his chocobo and halted it swiftly. The chocobo let out a loud squawk of protest and he dismounted, immediately unsheathing his sword with both hands. He whistled loudly at the wolf and the angry fiend turned towards him, growling.

"You!" Auron yelled angrily. "Away!"

The fiend snarled and foamed at the mouth in reply.

Before the wolf could even attack, Auron ran up to it and struck with his blade. With one fatal swipe and a splash of blood, the fiend collapsed, disappearing into a swarm of pyreflies.

Auron hauled the blade over his shoulder and glanced over at Yasmina, who was still on the ground, watching him in awe. He slowly walked over to her, lowered the sword, and offered his hand to help her up. Yasmina looked at his hand, hesitated, and then silently took it. Without a word, he helped her stand and watched her as she brushed herself off.

"Thank you, Sir Auron," Yasmina breathed and made the sign of the prayer to him. "Had you not been patrolling nearby - "

"I thought I made it clear that you are not to go anywhere alone," Auron suddenly interrupted gruffly.

Yasmina was immediately taken aback by the sting of his words and furrowed her eyebrows. "You are too hasty, sir monk," she lowered her voice and tried to control the anger bubbling up within. "I am not alone. Lady Caryn – she was accompanying me – went off in that direction to check for young children that might have strayed into the caves."

Auron glanced towards the ravine, let out a disgruntled sigh, and heaved his heavy sword over his shoulder once again. "Then I shall follow her trail. The caves are very dangerous and are no place for priestess healers. Why did you split up?"

Yasmina couldn't understand his tone, which sounded irritable and cold. Normally she was skilled at reading others' expressions, which were usually warm and kind, but Sir Auron seemed to be completely devoid of emotion. The more she tried to be patient with him and give him the benefit of the doubt, he seemed to spurn her further.

"I didn't mean to trouble you, sir monk," she responded tactfully. "I will go and fetch Lady Caryn. Please, you do not have to go out of your way - "

"It is my duty," Auron interrupted flatly. "I would advise you to remain by my chocobo; the creatures tend to ward off dangerous fiends and you'll be safe here."

Yasmina narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. She had misinterpreted his statement as _stay out of my way_, rather than understanding it as concern.

_If he were even _mildly_ concerned, he wouldn't act so brash._

"You'll need a healer nearby if you're attacked," she countered. She quickly made the sign of the prayer and added, "Of course, I pray that you'll meet no harm."

Auron blinked at her for a minute. "Lady Yasmina, it is not your place to accompany a warrior monk - "

"I believe I will decide where my place is," Yasmina interrupted briskly. "My duty to Yevon is just as important as yours, and I will not stand idle as you march into those caves alone." She raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a challenging glare. "Allow me to escort you."

Auron set his jaw and slightly narrowed his eyes.

His dark look made her heart skip a beat – mostly out of fear – but Yasmina returned the cold stare, unwilling to back down.

Auron considered her for a moment. His quarrel with Kinoc and the priests earlier had put him in a sour mood, and he was not pleased to find Yasmina on the trail, who had obviously disregarded his words of exercising caution. He was half inclined to pick her up and throw her over the chocobo's saddle, and the other half was inclined to argue back at her sheer impudence. Neither would solve the problem, however, and he forced himself to calm down and remain civil.

After a long, tense pause, he turned towards the caves and muttered, "very well."

Yasmina hurriedly followed Auron, who wasn't wasting any time as he headed towards the ravine with quick, heavy footsteps.

"Thank you, sir monk. Lady Caryn shouldn't be too far, as we think there were only a few children nearby - "

"I would ask you to be discreet, but perhaps you do not understand the word," Auron interrupted bitterly.

Yasmina narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth in angry surprise at his back, quickening her steps to keep up with him. "What do you mean, sir?"

"Since you clearly go out of your way to ignore my counsel, perhaps it is in vain that I tell you this, but please be quiet," Auron shot over his shoulder. "More noise would only attract fiends."

Yasmina stopped in her tracks and balled her fists. Her mouth gaped even wider. _Despicable man!_ _He would suggest that I came out here on purpose, not knowing the consequences? That I'm too naïve to understand his words? Noise???_

Auron kept walking, however, so she clenched her teeth, looked up towards the sky, and prayed for ultimate patience instead, then trotted after him to keep up.

The yellow grass eventually turned into a rocky, dusty road that led down into a ravine and curled under the bridge that led to Mt. Gagazet. Yasmina kept pace with Auron and swallowed silently as she looked around at the high, rocky walls and hugged herself as gusts of cold air swept down onto them. Auron glanced back once or twice to make sure she kept up, and Yasmina would avoid his cold stare and kept a lookout for Lady Caryn instead. Their footsteps echoed emptily amongst the high, rocky walls above and only enhanced the awkward and tense silence between the two.

The mouth of the cave was to their right, and to their left was another thin trail that lined the rocky cliffs and paralleled the high walls. Eventually the small clearing had a dropoff that was not barricaded, so it was dangerous to stray close to the edge. Far below, dark water trickled through the rocks and cut a small river between the walls, but Yasmina dared not peek over the edge.

"Let us get this over with," Auron groaned and walked towards the cave opening.

Yasmina narrowed her eyes, shook her head at him and crossed her arms, reluctantly following him.

The cave was damp and cold. Every movement they seemed to make echoed amongst the walls, and even though the opening of the cave provided plenty of light near the entrance, they both had to squint and wait for their eyes to readjust in order to go further. Purplish steam rose from cracks in the sandy ground and stalagmites hung low from the cave ceiling. Auron carefully shifted the weight of his sword and made a fist, silently casting a Sentinel spell on himself.

Although he had instructed her to be quiet, Yasmina swallowed and tried to find her voice. She figured that by calling for Caryn, they'd find her quicker.

"Caryn?" she whispered loudly.

Auron remained silent, keeping a keen eye out for any movement.

"You're sure she went this way?" he asked softly.

"I'm certain," Yasmina replied quietly. "Weren't there supposed to be additional warrior monks nearby?"

_Indeed_, Auron thought darkly.

They both slowly made their way down the cave, which narrowed from the wide mouth to a dark corridor of stone. Immediately the light had seemed to dim and Auron narrowed his eyes, listening intently for any movement.

Yasmina hugged herself and constantly looked behind her to make sure nothing appeared at their flank, but the cave was dark, silent, and empty.

"Caryn?" she whispered again.

There was no answer, but Auron immediately halted.

"What is it?" Yasmina bit her lip.

"Shh!"

A faint grinding sound, something inexplicable, was coming from the opening ahead. Auron stepped forward and strained to hear. The grinding sound was accompanied by a strange clicking. And then a whimper. The whimper of a child.

Yasmina had heard it as well and was about to run forward, but Auron held out his arm and looked at her. They locked eyes and he shook his head briefly, indicating that it wasn't safe. He turned forward again and slowly slid the blade from his shoulder, holding it out in front of him with both hands. Yasmina clasped her hands together and glanced behind her nervously, then looked forward again, praying silently. She could not see in front of Auron, and she did not know what was ahead, but the noise grew louder as they slowly progressed further down the dark passage.

The path opened up into a larger cave. More stalagmites and stalactites littered the dusty floor and damp ceilings, but it was too dark to really focus on anything. The purple steam continued to seep out of the cracks in the walls and in the ground, and as Auron and Yasmina entered the cavern slowly, there was movement to the left that caught their eyes.

Yasmina gasped. "Caryn!"

Lady Caryn was huddled against the cave wall, holding a small boy and girl in each arm. They were cowering next to her and the looks on their faces made Yasmina stop walking.

"What is the matter?"

Caryn and the children had a pale glow around them, and before she could explain, Yasmina already knew what was happening. Caryn had cast a protect spell around them and they were hiding from something. Something that hadn't yet allowed them a chance to escape.

"Yasmina! Run! It's still in here!" Caryn cried out.

Yasmina swirled around and faced Auron, who was still scouring the cave for any potential fiends. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary, however, and Auron slowly positioned himself in the middle of the area, readying himself into a stance and slowly looking around. The strange grinding and clicking noise had stopped.

"Where is it?" Yasmina whispered.

Auron glanced at her. She was between him and Caryn, but it was too far away for his comfort. She was dangerously exposed.

"Yasmina…very slowly…come to me."

Wordlessly she obeyed, but she had taken only one step when there was a high-pitched screech, accompanied by more clicking. Yasmina glanced up and saw a pair of pink, glowing eyes staring back at them from high above the cave wall.

In that split second, everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Auron's back had been turned because he was facing her, and the Epaaj jumped out from its dark hiding spot. Yasmina cried out and lunged towards Auron, holding her palms out and forcing a panicked white magic spell from them.

The grey mantis-like creature slammed into the shield with a loud _ping _and Auron instinctively ducked. Dust kicked up into the air as the mantis skidded backwards and lunged towards Auron again, but this time he was ready. Without hesitation, he dodged a large claw and countered with a heavy swipe towards one of its legs. Blood spurted out as the creature screeched and squealed out in pain, limping awkwardly on three legs and splattering blood onto the dusty ground with its severed fourth.

Yasmina, who was now on the ground, propped herself up on her elbows and watched the fight in terror. Her conscience screamed at her to run, but her body would not obey, and she knew that if she attempted to run towards Caryn and the others, the fiend would simply notice her movement and chase her down while her back was turned. Instead, she forced herself to remain still and tried to dispel the violent shaking throughout her body.

Auron and the fiend circled slowly around each other. With both hands on the hilt of his sword, he held out the massive blade in front of him, ready to both strike and defend. The Epaaj made clicking sounds and ground its incisors together as a putrid liquid was coming out of its mouth, which dribbled onto the sandy floor. With a loud screech, the mantis leapt into the air and swung its large, front claw down on top of Auron, but he blocked the strike with his sword. The force of the fiend's strike pushed Auron down to one knee, however, and he grunted out loud as he tried to push the creature away.

"Sir Auron!" Yasmina cried.

The fiend immediately turned towards the sound of her voice and screeched. Seeing fresh, injured prey on the ground, it immediately let off of Auron and stalked towards her.

Yasmina immediately started to crawl backwards, but before the fiend got far, Auron lifted his blade and turned towards the creature's backside.

"You will hurt no one!" Auron growled, and with a quick swipe, chopped off a second limb. The fiend screeched and growled and tried to stumble back towards Auron, but with one last heavy swing, Auron brought his blade down on top of the fiend's head, severing it from its body. With a spurt of blood, the head fell to the ground with a sickening _thud _and the creature dissipated into a cloud of pyreflies.

Yasmina scrambled up, brushed herself off, and trotted towards Lady Caryn and the children.

"Are you all right? Are you not harmed?"

Caryn released the protect spell and squeezed the children close to her. "No. We're fine. They got lost and wandered too close to the caves…but when we were almost out, we were attacked. The spell fended it off from doing any harm, but we were pinned here in fear of that creature trying to strike us if we were to turn our backs. So we remained as still as we possibly could and hoped that help would come." She glanced at Auron. "Luckily it did."

Auron appeared behind Yasmina and checked on Caryn and the children, who were standing up and brushing themselves off. The children still appeared shaken, but they were not hurt. Yasmina turned around.

"Sir Auron, if it weren't for you - "

"_That _is why priestesses are never to accompany warrior monks," Auron interrupted flatly. "Let us go before another fiend appears in our midst."

Caryn quickly ushered the children towards the cave opening and Auron walked behind them stiffly, but Yasmina pursed her lips together and forced herself to calm her breathing.

_Unbelievable! He is absolutely incorrigible!_

They wordlessly exited the cave, and even though Caryn kept giving Yasmina curious looks, they did not speak. As soon as the warm sun illuminated the dusty path in front of them, the children were in higher spirits and they ran out ahead. Caryn trotted after them.

"Children? Do not stray far. You are not to go out of my sight, understand? We wouldn't want another episode such as this."

Auron and Yasmina followed them silently and were about to head back up towards the Calm Lands, but they all looked up to find three young warrior monks laughing and smiling, coming around the bend from the other path that led dangerously close to the edge of the ravine. The path had curled around the cliff wall and led to a dead-end, but sometimes people would visit the area since it was said to have been popular with the early Crusaders and even Lord Mi'ihen. They stopped once they saw the party and one stepped forward to address them.

"Lady Yasmina? Lady Caryn? Is that you?" a young warrior monk made the sign of the prayer. "It is good to see you! How long has it been since we've seen you in Bevelle?"

"Hello!" Caryn waved.

"The feeling is mutual, sirs," Yasmina called back. "Are you all well?"

The other two warrior monks bowed. "Of course, my lady."

Auron narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, glancing back and forth from the monks to Yasmina.

"How is your father, Yasmina?" one of them called.

"My Lord father is well, I thank you."

"Truly, it is good to see the priestesses of Yevon out and about in the Calm Lands," another grinned. "If only we could see you more often – we're not spared much food or water down here!"

Caryn giggled. "You jest – we know you are capable of finding provisions yourselves."

"Ah, yes," another monk chimed in and bowed gracefully, "but we have not shared in the beautiful nectar that is blessed by the priestesses. Your food and water would taste much sweeter than ours."

The monks chuckled but Auron was not amused. With an annoyed look on his face, he stepped around Yasmina and stood in front of her, facing the warrior monks.

Yasmina furrowed her brow. "Sir Auron - "

"Just what were you all doing down there?" Auron chided the younger monks. "Aren't you stationed to guard the caves?"

The monks immediately stood at attention. "Sir! Yes, sir! We had decided to take a short break, sir, and - "

"There were children that wandered into the caves, leaving the Yevon priestesses to do _your _job by protecting them and healing them!" Auron interrupted angrily. "You would take leisure at the expense of the lives of others? This is unacceptable! What else am I to do but to report this to Bevelle?"

Yasmina narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Sir Auron - "

"We apologize, Sir Auron," one monk straightened and immediately bowed. The other two monks formed the sign of the prayer. "It will never happen again. Please, forgive our transgression. We should have been watching the caves more diligently."

"Sir Auron, please," Yasmina hissed at his back. "They are but young monks that wanted to get some rest. They simply made a mistake, that is all."

"Go back to your posts," Auron barked to the monks and ignored Yasmina. "I pray no more children will decide to explore the caves once you start to feel the onset of fatigue again. Take shifts next time."

The three monks bowed. "Yes sir."

They trotted past Auron, Caryn, and Yasmina towards the caves. Yasmina stepped in front of Auron, putting her hands on her hips.

"They did not deserve to be reprimanded so harshly."

"But they will not forget it in the future. Perhaps now they will be more responsible."

"The same message would have gotten across to them if you would have but been a little more polite - "

"Lady Yasmina," Auron growled, "I do not presume to know anything about your profession, nor would I tell you how to heal others. Please do not tell me how to perform my duties."

Yasmina closed her mouth and set her jaw, glaring at him angrily. However, he did have a point. She remained silent.

Caryn simply shifted her feet awkwardly, glancing at them back and forth with a nervous look.

Without another word, Auron paced back up the inclined path, Caryn nervously following him. Yasmina let out a small huff and forced her swelling anger back down as she glanced at the small boy and girl. She swallowed and forced out a smile.

"Come, children. You must be hungry!"

...

By the time they made it back to the comfort of the tall grass within the northeastern region of the Calm Lands, Yasmina was more than eager to be out of Auron's sight. His presence had made the situation tense, and even Caryn had not dared to speak. Even worse, he would not let them head back to the campgrounds without a proper escort, and remained with them until the crowds of people were thicker and there wasn't as big of a risk for fiend activity.

"This is where I leave you," Auron finally spoke in a flat tone and mounted his chocobo. "I trust you'll see the children along."

"Of course, Sir Auron," Lady Caryn made the sign of the prayer and bowed. "Thank you for all you have done."

Yasmina glanced up at Auron and gave him a curt nod. As much as she tried to act polite, she knew that it made no difference to him, so instead she remained silent and made the sign of the prayer.

Auron examined her for a bit and even considered apologizing for his brash behavior. However, he felt that he owed her no apology, since wandering off into the dangerous regions of the Calm Lands was foolish, and she would learn better from it. Instead of saying anything to her, he simply nodded back.

Yasmina immediately turned and walked away, refusing to look back.

_In the name of Yevon…what a cold-hearted man! It makes me wonder if he became a warrior monk for love of the fight. He clearly does not care for others._

She slowed and glanced back, but he had already gone. Yasmina suddenly felt ashamed of her behavior and chastised herself for thinking angry thoughts. It wasn't her place to judge anyone, and it certainly wouldn't help Spira if she constantly harbored those feelings towards a warrior monk who had just saved her life. She placed her hands on her hips and sighed.

"Now I see why you said those things," Caryn mumbled softly, appearing at her side. "Most disdainful towards priestesses indeed! Is the man made of ice? Was he born in Gagazet and raised by the Ronso?"

Yasmina chuckled. "No, of course not. But he certainly makes it difficult to find something admirable about his character."

"Well, you know what they say, Yasmina," Caryn smiled. "Pray for those whom you love…and pray harder for those you do not. It's not easy praying for everyone, Yasmina. Yevon tests us so that we would set an example."

Yasmina smiled and nodded. She sighed and walked towards the campsite, watching Caryn as she held hands with the children and led them up ahead.

_Pray harder for those whom you do not love. Indeed. Sir Auron, I will pray very hard for you._


	5. The Funeral

**Author's Note:** Some good FFX music to listen to while reading this:

_Tragedy_, _Sent to the Far Plane_, and/or _The Temple Ensemble_

* * *

Kinoc and Auron had not spoken the night of his return from the caves and Auron did not mention his encounter with Yasmina, for he knew it would only prompt Kinoc into more questions of marriage. Instead they had decided to bury the subject of Braska and the other priests and continued to patrol as if nothing had happened. A full eight months had slowly passed since Kinoc and Auron first made their rounds, dispatching fiends and helping the people of Spira. Auron did not see Yasmina again after the incident in the caves, but he did not think much of it. Instead, he was relatively relieved that she hadn't gotten into any more trouble after that and was pleased to know that his strict reprimands had finally gotten through to her. However, he had a slight inkling to visit Macalania Forest just to see whether or not she really took heed to his words. Her manner had definitely proven that she was a stubborn person, and if she really did like the tranquility of the forests, he doubted she'd taken him seriously. For the time being, however, a patrol through Macalania would have to wait.

After Auron and Kinoc had eaten their evening meal and settled in from a long day in the fields, a dispatch from Bevelle arrived at their tent.

"Milords, an urgent message from Bevelle."

Kinoc stood up and gave the young man a questioning look. "Indeed? What is it?"

"Grim news from Guadosalam, I'm afraid. I know not the details. All members of the clergy are to assemble as soon as possible."

Kinoc took the small letter, which had an official wax seal of Bevelle on the flap.

"Thank you."

Auron got up off the ground and he and Kinoc both made the sign of the prayer to the courier, who then continued past their campsite towards other warrior monks to deliver the news.

Kinoc broke open the seal and unfolded the parchment, poring over it quickly. He closed his eyes, let out a long sigh and lowered his head.

"Kinoc? What is it? What does it say?"

Kinoc handed Auron the letter. "Maester Jyscal's wife…she's passed onto the Farplane."

Auron took the letter and read it over himself.

"There is to be a grand funeral held in her honor," Kinoc continued grimly. "There will be a large procession. We are to escort her casket from Guadosalam all the way into Bevelle."

Auron nodded and lowered the parchment, staring into the fire. Everyone had known that Maester Jyscal's wife was ill, but the news still came as a terrible shock.

"So, we shall make for Guadosalam tomorrow," he murmured sadly.

Kinoc sighed and made the sign of the prayer. "Yes. May Yevon be with us all."

...

As if the heavens knew the sadness that was upon the people of Spira, it rained the entire way from Guadosalam into Bevelle. The Thunder Plains was a hazardous road to take, especially with so many clergy leading the way and guarding the casket, but it was the only way. The warrior monks had all assembled in the Calm Lands in droves, met up with additional soldiers from Bevelle, and guarded the rest of the clergy, which consisted of priests and priestesses from all over Spira. The people watched and wept silently as they all departed for Guadosalam in massive numbers. The parade was extravagant and regal, yet there was no cheer. The priests were donned in their mourning garb, which consisted of dark green and navy blue robes with black stoles. The nuns and priestesses were dressed in the exact same fashion, and they also wore dark navy cloaks with hoods to cover their heads from the rain. The immense procession was led by at least a hundred warrior monks on chocobo, clearing the way for the priests and priestesses, who were on foot. Flanking them on the sides and the rear were more warrior monks. The warriors did not wear the same ensemble as the clergy, but they were all clad in dark armor and had to face the rain without cover. The chocobos wore special bridles decorated in black tassles. It seemed as if a grand army was marching to Guadosalam, yet it marched in the name of Yevon.

The Guado gave their lament for the wife of Maester Jyscal, which was given for the first time in Spiran history to a human woman. The sadness and pain for the Guado were twofold since Maester Jyscal had brought the teachings of Yevon to them and had also ignored the barrier of race by marrying a non-Guado. They had grown to love his wife dearly, even after she became ill. No healer or priestess in Spira could find a proper cure; white magic and potions did not work. As her condition worsened, however, she still urged her husband to continue travelling in the name of Yevon, spreading the teachings as much as possible, while she raised their only son on her own.

The Guado had constructed a rich, beautiful carriage for her casket so it could be transported back to Bevelle respectfully. It was made out of the best wood from Guadosalam and had been carved with intricate engravings. Yevon scriptures were chiseled into the wood and painted gold; other decorations were painted dark green. Two warrior monks, dressed in dark green and black, were mounted to two chocobos that had been rigged to lead the carriage. When the lament in Guadosalam was over, they carefully loaded her casket into the carriage and closed the door. A small, blue-haired boy that looked to be about ten years old stood behind the carriage and made the sign of the prayer with two other high-ranking priests. The boy was half-guado, half-human and wore a small robe similar to that of the other priests. He wiped his tears silently and was softly ushered out of Guadosalam by the priests. The funeral procession to Bevelle had begun.

The monks rode silently and kept a diligent eye out for any fiends, but none appeared due to the vast flock of chocobos. The thick rain and loud claps of thunder did nothing to hinder the priests and priestesses from singing the Hymn of the Fayth throughout the trip. They marched slowly and mournfully in unison, as if the sacred tradition was almost an art. Unfortunately, it was not a happy occasion, and happened more often than anyone would like. Auron had been in two other funeral processions before, and the job never got easier. The fact that this particular funeral was during the Calm made it even worse.

Auron's chocobo was placed at the right-hand side of the procession, marching in single-file behind other warrior monks. He was at the front end of the march, so he could not see the carriage, which was placed in the direct middle. Kinoc was further back towards the carriage, but they dared not speak during the procession. Auron had glanced back every now and then to make sure everything was uniform and undisturbed, and he even stole a few glances at the priests and priestesses, but could not single out anyone he knew. They all had their heads down, and the priestesses' faces were shielded by the dark cloaks.

The young guado boy, Seymour, was directly behind the carriage and was glad for the rain, for it hid his tears. He was flanked by two priests and a significant amount of guards. The only warrior monks on foot were the ones protecting Seymour, but they stared directly ahead in silence. The rain of the Thunder Plains always made the grey earth muddy and the rocks slippery, but they continued on foot nonetheless. As the warriors rode and the priests walked, it was a symbol to the rest of Spira that the clergy made sacrifices by declining the easier route. They all sang the Hymn of the Fayth over and over, relentless, to soothe the hearts of the faithful and to ward off the unsent. Seymour did not sing.

The march continued through Macalania Forest and Auron glanced at the large number of people who had gathered and stood aside to watch the procession. Families wept silently and they all made the sign of the prayer. Some of the people stepped up and gave the warrior monks flowers as they passed on the chocobos, since the carriage was too heavily guarded. The singing grew deeper and louder as the citizens chimed in. The road through the forest was short, as it only cut through a small section of Macalania, and once the leaders of the march reached the edge of the trees, they were met with even more warrior monks.

The warrior monks would not go directly to the funeral; instead, once they reached the entrance to Bevelle, they began to line up on the highbridge on each side, one by one. This would clear the front end and the sides of the procession, allowing the priests to move forward and bring the casket through the gates, where there would be a holy reception and a massive funeral ceremony with the rest of the priests inside. At the end of the highbridge, where the large gates opened up to the city, the Maesters stood waiting.

As the warrior monks lined up on each side of the highbridge, they would also give the collected flowers to a priest or priestess walking by, who would in turn place them upon the casket inside the city. There was still a light drizzle in Bevelle, but the singing grew even louder. It echoed in the city as they made ready to receive the procession, and Auron sat straight in attention as the carriage had passed. They all made signs of the prayer, and as Auron bowed and looked up, he noticed the small guado boy, trudging slowly behind the carriage with his head hung. Maester Jyscal was not with him.

The procession was slow, but the monks waited patiently with rigid postures. The chocobos warbled slightly, but obeyed their masters and were not skittish. Auron had collected a few small bouquets from the citizens outside of Bevelle from their march, so he started to search for a priest that would be close enough to take the token. He slowly leaned forward and noticed a cloaked priestess with her head bowed, but she was close enough to the chocobos so he could reach her as she passed. He bent forward and held out the flowers just in time, and as the priestess dutifully took them with a nod, she glanced up.

It was Yasmina.

Out of surprise, her singing ebbed away as they locked eyes and held their gaze, even as he straightened back up and she continued forward. Her eyes were red-rimmed and had a tired look in them, but for some reason, upon seeing that the flowers were from him, he thought he saw a glimmer of relief. He gave her a grim nod. Although she did not smile, he saw it in her eyes that she was thankful to him. She glanced back only one more time and continued to move forward, resuming her singing.

Although they hardly knew each other, they both understood. Despite their differences, despite their arguments, in a time like this they both mourned for the loss of a good person. Through Yevon, they both strived to achieve the greater good. And they both loved the people of Spira. Receiving those flowers symbolized how much the people shared their faith with one another, even with others they'd never met before, and within Yasmina it sprung new hope that perhaps Sir Auron wasn't as mean-spirited as she had thought. He could have easily ignored the flowers, or have pretended to not have noticed a patron holding a bouquet out to him, but he didn't. His action spoke to her in volumes.

...

The warrior monks remained outside on the highbridge until the funeral service was officially over. Until that time, nobody was to go inside the city once the gates were closed, and the monks were not to speak to each other. Not only was the task tiring, but it was painful. Sitting in a saddle, soaking wet, for hours upon end had its physical consequences.

They were finally able to come down from the chocobos when the funeral was over, however, they still had a duty to go into the holy city to pay their respects. Auron had met up with Kinoc and they walked slowly to the temple, mulling over the day's sad events. It was already near dusk.

"Where is Maester Jyscal?" Auron asked quietly. "I did not see him with his son."

"Still on a mission in Besaid," Kinoc sighed. "A courier has been sent with great speed to tell the Maester of this unhappy tiding, yet it would have taken him months to travel all the way here. He responded by telling Grand Maester Mika to hold the service without him."

"What?"

"He said it's what his wife would have wanted," Kinoc shrugged. "The teachings of Yevon come first."

"But his son…" Auron started.

"If they would have delayed longer, Auron, you know the risks," Kinoc reminded him in a low voice. "She's an unsent. The only reason she did not turn into a fiend was because she was on hallowed ground, in Guadosalam. They're skilled in stabilizing the farplane."

"I agree with you, Kinoc, but they could have had a ceremony all the same, even if she was sent. Their son should not have had to endure that alone."

"It will make him stronger in the end," Kinoc replied. "It may sound cruel, Auron, but the sooner our youth learn about loss, the better. Especially in a world such as this."

Auron glanced at Kinoc but remained silent. After a long pause, he sighed.

"Perhaps she was not an unsent. Perhaps her prolonged illness led her to accept death before she truly passed."

"Perhaps," Kinoc nodded. "However, I've heard another curious rumor. Pray, do not repeat it."

"What?"

"Before her death, it is said that she and her son, Seymour, journeyed to Zanarkand."

Auron turned to Kinoc and blinked.

"But why? Only the summoners are allowed to go to that forbidden place."

"Indeed," Kinoc nodded. "But it is only a rumor. I doubt there is much merit in it."

Auron and Kinoc were silent on their way to the temple, and the monks all lined up in order to pray in front of the casket. Although the temple was still full of priests and nuns, Auron did not see Yasmina again. The crowd grew thicker as they shuffled towards the center of the grand hall; presiding over it on a high balcony was the Grand Maester Mika and Maester Kelk Ronso. After the monks were able to kneel and murmur a short prayer, they were finally relieved of their duties.

"What will they do once Maester Jyscal arrives?" Auron asked quietly as they were leaving.

"It is said that her casket will not stay here. She is to be transported to the Temple at Baaj, where Maester Jyscal will be waiting. It is much closer to Besaid, and he will be able to pay his respects there. Their son, Seymour, is also going."

"Her tomb will not be here in Bevelle?"

Kinoc shook his head.

Auron furrowed his brow and looked ahead, as if he was thinking.

"Why the troubled face, Auron?"

"Well…it's nothing. It just seems a little odd to me, that is all."

Kinoc shrugged and didn't reply.

Auron glanced at him. "How have you heard all of this information, anyway?"

Kinoc grinned. "I network with the other priests, my friend. I am not as _reserved_ as you."

"Hmph."

After speaking to each other for a bit more, they finally parted ways to their quarters, where they would receive new orders about where they would be stationed. To Auron's relief, he was allowed to remain in Bevelle, which meant no more nights sleeping on the hard ground. Despite circumstances, however, the day's events weighed upon him, as it did to everyone else in Spira. No one would sleep tonight. He could not still his thoughts as he lay in bed. The delicate pride and joy of the Guado people – a Guado Maester wed to a human woman – had been shattered and the citizens of Spira were once again plunged into despair, despite a ten-year stretch without the presence of Sin. Maester Jyscal's wife had survived the torrents of Sin, but she had not survived the cruel nature of illness. Why did Yevon work in such a manner?

It was exactly the reason why Auron never considered marriage. He did not want his grief to weigh him down. He already dealt with enough death.

Was it selfish to refuse that? He didn't think so.

As much as he tried to shut others out, however, a face kept appearing into his mind. _Her_ face. In the midst of the grey skies, the cold rain, the dark cloaks, the somber singing, and the cries of the people, she had looked up at him and he remembered her hooded face… blue eyes. Thankful. Hopeful.

In that brief time of mourning and chaos, he had felt his heart pound as he sat stiff and expressionless on his chocobo.

And then she was gone, hidden in the crowd of dozens of other cloaked figures.

It was really nothing. A fleeting moment, nothing more. He hardly knew her. And even from the time they'd spent together, he'd wanted to slap a sleep spell over her just to avoid her inevitable stubbornness. He was sure that that feeling was mutual; she hadn't exactly expressed sheer joy at the sight of him, either. Yet he was glad to see her today; in fact, slightly relieved. Perhaps it was because he saw a familiar face amongst so much sadness. Perhaps it was mere reassurance that she was still alive. Whatever the case, it was her eyes that soothed him.

Auron immediately curled a lip and snorted, turning over and adjusting his pillow.

_No,_ he argued with himself. _It's simply the fact that she didn't wander out on her own like a twit because of what I said. And for good reason. She's better off now._

Within the hour, Auron had managed to completely put her out of his mind and was finally fast asleep.


End file.
